


Star Pups: The Woof Awakens

by Cheesimations



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Reylo AU Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesimations/pseuds/Cheesimations
Summary: What do you do when your world is turned upside down and you're forced to work with your greatest enemy to face a centuries old evil?"How do you know that?" the black dog asked me, his deep brown eyes cutting into my soul.---"How can I fix this, master?" I asked the ghost.---"What do I do, Ben?" she cried, staring into my eyes.---And that was the moment I fell in love with her.---"I thought I was his legacy, but turns out, I'm just a shadow."---"Admit it, Rey. I'm not the hero you wanted me to be."--





	1. Episode I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Star Wars AU featuring Reylo, so if you hate Reylo or Star Wars, leave! :)

Kylo Ren POV

I was writing a letter.

My mom always said I had a way with words; a special talent for writing.

I always knew what to say.

Until now.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I reached out with the Force. I could feel the rhythm of a few officers' feet in the hallway somewhere on the ship. I could hear Hux pacing, his mind flaring with anger.

Everything was perfectly normal.

Frowning, I stared out of the window in front of me. Stars flashed by and reflected in my brown eyes.

Suddenly, the Force jumped. A flash blinded me. For a second, All I could see was light.

I fell backwards, struggling to feel for something. My body went numb.

As I slowly regained my vision, I was able to gain feeling in my arms and legs again. Dizzily, I lifted myself up onto two legs again while holding on to my chair.

Apparently I hadn't gained feeling in my fingers yet, because as soon as I stood up, I slipped and fell.

"Unghhhh," I groaned when I stood for the second time. I could see again. I blinked slowly and looked down at my still half-numb hand.

Since my other hand hadn't gained feeling yet, I yanked the glove off of it with my teeth and dropped it on the floor.

I stared at what I saw for a second, then tore off the glove on my left hand. I saw the same thing.

Stumbling over to the huge mirror on the other side of my quarters, I propped myself up against the wall with my arms and peered into it.

A black husky dog stared back at me. He had white eyebrow-like dots over his eyes, white-tipped pointy ears and striking brown eyes. His chest was all white and his two front paws looked as if they'd been dipped in paint. The paw pads were black, as most of his fur was, and an ugly scar cut across his right eye. It looked awful, probably because some fur had been burned away around it. He also had a starburst-shaped scar on his left shoulder and a nasty gaping gash on his right side.

He wore a dark grey collar that had a cape connected to the back of it. He lifted up his right front leg and tapped the side of it. The cape receded inside the collar. A charm with the First Order insignia on both sides of it hung from the front and shone in the light.

He stumbled and fell, unable to hold himself up any longer.

This dog was me.

I dropped onto all fours, which was much easier than walking on two legs and awkwardly walked to my desk and chair. Using my paws, I put the letter I was writing into a box in a desk drawer and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. I picked up a pen with my teeth and dropped it in front of me.

I put it in between two of my toes, using my teeth yet again and began to scribble some aurebesh characters. That was the most basic writing language I knew, next to the standard English alphabet.

They were shaky, but the more I tried to write, they got steadier.

I moved on to the English alphabet and began to attempt calligraphy. My paw touched the ink on the paper and smeared across the white fur.

Groaning, I placed everything back in the box they were in and closed the desk drawer. I sighed.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. Turning around in my chair, I stared at the door as if opened.

It was a Stormtrooper.

"Sir," she said said with a terrified-sounding voice. "General Hux requests your presence in the meeting room immediately." She wavered a bit in her armor, that had only shifted to change her body shape and was probably still very uncomfortable.

I briskly nodded and walked past her awkwardly as I exited my quarters. Stopping for a second to tap my collar so the cape would reappear, I noticed that every officer I'd seen while stumbling down the halls, was a dog. Weird.

As I approached the meeting room, the door opened. A small cat stood at the door, wearing a collar similar to mine.

"General," I grumbled, staring him down. I'd know that ginger fur anywhere.

"Supreme leader," he hissed. "I've gathered together the best officers for this meeting."

He hopped up onto the General's chair at the table. Some of our most trusted officers and commanders sat at the table around him. I sat in the seat at the very front of the table. Everyone shifted to look at me.

I could see everyone here were dogs, except for Hux.

"Explain, Supreme Leader," Hux spat, "Why everyone here has magically become a dog. If it's you and your magic Force stuff, I want no part in this."

"I'm not aware of what's going on here," I said, stone-cold, "I wish I knew. We need to tell the galaxy to stay calm and try to get used to their new forms."

"Agreed," all the officers in the meeting spoke at once.

"Alert the broadcasters immediately, Hux," I growled.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," he hissed.

"Meeting adjourned," I grumbled. My eyes narrowed at the sight of Hux's glare as I walked away.

My claws clicked against the polished floors as I walked back to my quarters. I sighed, thinking of anything and everything. My mind flowed like river rapids.

Darth Vader never went through anything like this. I thought I was his legacy, but turns out, I'm just a shadow.

Had Vader not succumbed to emotions, he would've killed his son and dark would reign.

I am just a child. In a mask. But the mask is gone, so am I just a helpless puppy?

I tended to think like this when I was alone. It kept me up at night, it kept me tossing and turning, thinking of all these things. It hurt me. Pain felt good.

When I arrived at my quarters, I threw myself down in my chair. Staring at the grey wall across from me, I let my mind flow yet again.

But this time, I wasn't alone.

"Rey," I growled, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will accept offers for co-creators through email! Email me here: bendemptionist@gmail.com

Rey POV

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kylo Ren growled. His amber eyes gazed down into mine and I slowly walked closer to him on my unsteady dog legs.

My eyes narrowed and I stepped closer. "Kylo Ren. Care to explain what happened?"

"No. I was hoping you would explain, Rey," he frowned. 

"I don't know what happened," I growled. "That was a dark energy I felt and the only really dark energy I know is you."

He blinked and for a second I could see pure sadness in his eyes. When he blinked again, it was gone and he sat up taller. "Hm, a mystery to be sure."

I twitched hesitantly. "I have an idea on how to stop it, but it may not work."

"Do tell."

"Meet me on Ahch-To tomorrow. You should have the map somewhere. Pack your bags, you might need some essentials to help maintain your regal state. Also, we're taking the Falcon. No questions asked."

"Very well, Scavenger."

The Force Bond cut off and I fell back for a second. I struggled to get back up.

I knew what I had to do now. I had to talk to Leia.

𝕱𝖎𝖛𝖊 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖚𝖙𝖊𝖘 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗... 

I stumbled into Leia's office upon our new ship, the Freedom. 

"Rey," she said in surprise. "What do you need?"

"General Leia, I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Come sit down, Rey."

"Okay, General. This may seem a bit, uh, random, and you're probably wondering why I haven't told you this, but, uh, it's important."

"Are you alright, Rey?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean, uh, no?"

"C'mon, tell me," she smiled. "It'll be okay."

"So, I may or may not have a mysterious Force Bond with y-your son," I cringed. That sounded-

She looked surprised for a second, then her face softened. She was a gorgeous brown (with some grey furs) husky like Kylo. (He was a deep black, though.) "Tell me more."

"Well, it all started when he captured me and took me in to interrogate me. I awoke in the interrogation room, and he was watching me. H-he took off his mask. Told me to not be afraid because he felt it too. He was afraid. Not me. He read my mind, Leia. He read my mind. But I turned the tables and read his." my voice cracked. I remembered what I saw in his memories and it was so- lonely.  
"So, I saw, loneliness. He was manipulated. He was lost and h- hurt. He missed you. And Han. After I read his mind, he, he left. And I escaped by using the Force. Then, a bit later, he killed Han. He looked even more lost. I knew he was."   
My eyes filled with tears.  
"He injured Finn and we fought. He offered to be my teacher and I called him a monster. I chopped open his face and left."

"That's-"

"Yeah, exactly. Awful. Well, anyways, the next time I saw him was on Ahch-To. But he was just a force projection. I shot at him and broke through a hut wall. Then, he tried to read my mind and force me to tell him where Skywalker was. He failed.  
During the next Force projection, I was standing under the Falcon while holding my hand out to the rain.  
I called him a monster. He said that he was. He disappeared."

"If you call someone a monster, Rey, they'll become that."

"I know, Leia. Well, anyway, the next time I saw him, I asked him why he killed Han. He refused to tell me why.  
Then, I went into a dark cave. I asked to see my parents. All I saw was myself. I realized I was alone. I went back to the hut I was staying in. He was there. I put on a blanket and sat in front of a fire. I told him everything. He told me I wasn't alone. I believed him. I said he wasn't alone either. He believed me.  
I went to him, to save him, and he took me to Snoke. After Snoke hurt me and threatened to kill me with the cruelest stroke, he killed Snoke. We fought together, against Snoke's guards and then- he asked me to rule the galaxy with him. I refused, grabbed the lightsaber, and we both blacked out. I awoke first, and left.  
Then, I saw him when I was closing the Falcon's door. He looked at me. I left again.  
Then, about an hour after the dogform, we had a bond. I told him to meet me on Ahch-To tomorrow."  
I realized that I was crying and wiped away my tears.

"Oh, Rey." Leia sighed. She put a paw on my shoulder. She smiled at me and looked into my eyes.  
"You know, I think Ben might care about you."

"That rock hard monster?" I sniffed. "I've seen him. He cares for no one."

She blinked once, clearly shocked and sighed deeply once again. "You think you've got everybody fooled, don't you? Well, not me, honey. I've known you too long. And no matter how long you try to deny it, I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you. You do admit that you love him, and I know that you do. That little persistent kid has somehow gotten in under the wire. And that's what happened. Admit the truth. You love him, don't you?"  
She took my paw in hers and looked at me. I felt tears slipping from my eyes. I hugged her close and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'll help you get ready for your journey," she smiled. "I have some supplies for you."

We both walked through the halls of Freedom silently. 

"I'll see you in the docking bay," Leia spoke suddenly. "Go to your quarters and pack some scarf collars and capes. Pack warmly, okay?"

"Yes, General," I mumbled and ducked through the door, into my quarters.

I began digging through drawers, pulling out all I needed.   
Use the Force, Rey. A voice echoed in my brain.  
Huh. I'd never thought of that.  
I focused on what I needed to get and placed it easily into my bag. Using my teeth to zip it up, I lifted the bag into the air and trotted to the docking bay.

Leia was there, at the Falcon with Chewie.

"One thing you'll need is Chewie. He'll help you pilot the Falcon. Another is this," she handed me a brown cape made of a soft fabric. I hoisted it up along with my bag.  
"You'll also need some food, which Chewie has already loaded into the Falcon's kitchen area. Another thing you'll need, for Ben, is this." She placed a guitar case on the floor in front of me.

"Is that an acoustic guitar?" I asked, puzzled.

"It was Ben's. As was the cape." 

"No way. He played guitar?"

"He loved it. He also had quite a love for poetry and writing. He made music."

"So do I just ask him to play guitar or something?"

"Wait until he's in a decent mood. Oh, wait, there's something else," Leia frowned. "Chewie loaded it onto the Falcon. It's in your quarters."

"Hm, okay. I should get going. Tell Finn and Poe I'll be back soon. Tell Rose I'll talk with her about my adventures so far soon through holos."

"Heh, I will. Goodbye, Rey."

"Bye, General. I'll see you later."

"Tell Ben I miss him," she smiled. "Tell him I love him."

"I promise."

"RRRGROWL"

"Let's go, Chewie!"


	3. Chapter III

I sat in my quarters, looking at the few things laid in front of me. Since I was a dog now, I figured I'd need less clothing, or collars in my case, for the trip. I looked on to the next two items I had out. One was the case of a sleek, black electric guitar given to me by Stormtroopers. Another was a dark calligraphy set, given to me by Hux. 

Using the Force to place things in the bag I had, I realized was an option. Hesitantly, I lifted everything and placed it into the large bag. I hoisted up the huge bag into the air and walked into the halls of the Star Destroyer. 

I stared at the officers around me. They all walked as dignified as possible down the long winding corridors. A few glanced in my general direction and I felt fear radiating from them.

As I arrived in the ship bay, I was confronted by none other than Hux. He stared tentatively at me and growled, "Going somewhere Supreme Leader?"

"Yes. I am. I will be back as soon as possible. Don't forget that I will always be watching, you vile creature."

He stepped out of my way and I climbed into my ship. I flicked on each control and typed in the coordinates of the island I had received. This flight would take almost and entire night and I planned to sleep in the private quarters on the ship.

"You know," I said to myself in a whisper. "I don't have to do this if I don't want to."

But I did.

As the ship jumped to hyperspace, I went over to the quarters and lay down in the bed. Sleep overcame me and all I could see was dark.

\----------------

I felt a jostle. My ship was now out of hyperspace and I trotted to the controls to begin the landing procedure.   
I was surprised to see a beautiful planet with multiple islands scattered around a vast blue ocean. My ship autopiloted me to a big island and I could see huts of all shapes and sizes all in a group. One, I could see, was being worked on by a few lizardlike creatures. It looked as if the top had exploded off.

I shrugged off the weird feeling I got when I saw the Falcon in a landing bay type area. I parked my ship next to it and got out.

A familiar voice greeted me.   
"Ben Solo, what a nice surprise. You actually came."

I whipped around. "That's not my name!"

"I can tell, Kylo Ren."

The owner of the voice was the girl I had seen so many times in my dreams, in my nightmares, force bonds and real life. She looked even more interesting in the sunlight. Her brown fur glowed in the light of the suns and freckles splattered across her face. She wore the same scarf, no, a different scarf that I'd seen her wearing during our bond.

"Follow me, I have to show you something," she spoke. 

"Yes, your highness," I snapped.

She started up a large staircase that led to the top of the highest mountain. She didn't look back at me.

"Welcome to the temple ruins," she announced when we reached the top. "Almost all the answers can be found here."

"Okay, where are they? Etched into that mosaic on the floor, or do they appear after a sacrifice?"

"I swear to kriff, if you say another word, you're sleeping in the escape pod."

I hadn't realized earlier that she carried a bag around her shoulder that held books. She pulled a large book out of it and flipped to a page that seemed to be written in the old language.

After she mumbled a few nonsense words, I felt a large rumble at my feet. The world began shaking and I saw her fall over. Running over to her, I offered her a paw, but stopped when she hit it away. Then it hit me.

"Did you just summon an army of Force Ghosts?"

"Yes."

"Holy Kriff."

About twenty shimmering figures stood in front of us. Most were dogs, but some were lizards, birds and other creatures.  
One stepped to the front of the crowd. He was a husky, as was I, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Luke," I frowned.

"Ben," he smiled.

"Summon us here for a reason, you did, young Rey," a turtle with green ears taped to the side of his head spoke.

"And we know why," an older grey dog mumbled. His voice grew stronger with each word he spoke and he looked exhausted. "Rey, Ben, this is not any of our doing. A far greater evil has threatened the galaxy and we have no way to fix it."

"But you can," a light auburn husky said to us, his eyes shining deep brown, like mine did. He had a scar across the corner of his right eye and a plume of fur atop his head that curled on every direction like mine. Who was he?

"Look through the sacred texts, find answers from others," Luke smiled. "You can do it."

And the ghosts disappeared.

"Help from others? Let's just ask your Vader mask for guidance. I'm sure it'll help," she scoffed to me and turned away.

"That's a very important relic, scavenger," I responded with distaste. I began to follow her as she walked down the huge mountain. 

"We'll leave early tomorrow morning for Takodana. No questions asked. Also, we're taking the Falcon so leave your baby ship here," she barked once we were back near our ships.

"Who gave you the right to order me around, scavenger?"

"Me. Don't forget, your side of the force is the reason we're here."

"MY side of the Force? Who said I was taking sides here?"

She lifted an eyebrow at me and barked a laugh.  
"Come on, Ren. Tonight's one of the best nights to be here," she exclaimed. 

"What's so special about tonight?"

"You'll see soon enough."

I watched her begin to drag bags of supplies out of the Falcon with her faithful friend Chewbacca. He'd transformed into a huge brown dog. Thank Kriff he hadn't noticed me yet. Or had he?

"You gonna get all your crap together and put it in a hut, or what?" she yelled to me from a distance. Chewie roared when he saw me and glared.

"Yeah, whatever," I yelled back and began climbing the ramp into my ship. The first thing I noticed were the fluffy avians sitting on the pilot's seat. The second thing I noticed were the same fluffy avians poking at my lightsaber, which was lying on the floor.

I sighed, shooed off the avians and rolled up all the bedding. I placed it in my bag and effortlessly lifted everything off the ground with the Force.

As I descended from the ramp, I realized that the sun was going to set soon on the island. Different time schedule, I remembered.  
Looking over to the nearby huts, I saw Rey and Chewie sitting by a fire, roasting some food. My stomach growled. I'd better hurry up.

By the time I'd gotten everything into my hut about ten minutes had passed. I trotted out of the hut to find both Chewie and Rey standing in front of it.

"Hurry up and eat, Solo, or we're going to be late," Rey complained.

"For what?"

"Just eat," she shoved a plate of food in front of me and I ate all of the weird meat on it.

"What kind of-"

"Don't ask."

"ROOOARGH"

"C'mon, we've got to go now," Rey growled to me, motioning for me to follow her.

I walked behind her and Chewie until we reached a village of sorts. The odd lizardlike creatures I'd seen earlier came out of their homes to greet us.

"What's going on, scavenger?" I whispered underneath my breath as a huge boat pulled up to the shoreline.

"You'll see," she smiled. Behind her, I noticed the lizards were putting up lights and placing piles of fish in the center of the village.

"Is this a-"

"Fishing party," she interrupted.

"I was going to say that, scavenger."

"I thought you were going to say something totally different, Supreme Leader."

"What? Killing party? Even though that sound like something I'd say, no. Just no."

"Heh, c'mon stupid, let's go celebrate!" the smile on her face grew as a few lizards walked up to her and draped a flower lei around her neck. I could see her eyes glitter in the light of the stars.

"I don't think this is a good ideaaaagh!" I screamed as she grabbed my cape and dragged me through a crowd of lizards. Chewie followed close behind, roaring and barking happily.

"So, what do we do to celebrate?" I asked sarcastically as Rey ate a fish fillet.

"Dance, sing, eat, yell, just have a good time!"

I felt a flower crown being placed on my head and twitched a little. 

"This isn't fun," I mumbled to Rey.

"Come on, Ren. You have to try to have a bit of fun tonight," she begged. "It's amazing here, and you know it!"

"It smells like fish," I observed.

"Wow, clever observation flyboy. Who told you that?"

I growled and began to tap my toes on the stone pathway. There was a band playing a cheery tune in the distance. I hadn't danced in so long. Plus, right now, I had two left feet.

Rey began swinging her tail to the beat and tapping her paws on the ground.

I looked at her as she nodded her head to the rhythm. She looked so happy to be here. Her ears swayed and her fur glistened in the light from the lanterns. I could see a faint splatter of freckles across her face as she turned her head a bit closer to a nearby lantern. Her eyes were closed and she looked so involved in the party. I felt out of place and awkward. She was so-  
Kriff. I thought she was pretty. No, not pretty. Beautiful.  
Suddenly, she turned to me and opened her starry eyes. A smile began to form at the corners of my mouth.

"Hey, you can smile," she joked. She barked a laugh and continued to dance.

And that was the moment I fell in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's in looove


	4. Chapter IV - You Love Him, Don't You?

I opened my eyes to see Kylo Ren smiling at me.

"Hey, you can smile," I laughed. "I was worried you were broken."

He retaliated with a gaze of wonder.  
I stared back at him for a minute. He wore a purple flower crown, which matched my purple lei.  
He also wore a black collar with a small First Order charm hanging from the front. I'd not really noticed the collar before and it looked sharp against his white chest fur. 

"Geez, I'm beat," he yawned. "How do you manage to stay up this late?"

"It's not that late. Do you not sleep?"

"I probably got about five hours of sleep last night," he frowned. "I don't sleep well on ships."

"Neither do I," I said. "It's okay, I completely understand that."

"I'm going to go back to my hut if that's ok with you, general," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. Chewie, we're leaving," I motioned to the huge fluffball and soon he was by my side.

We all began to head back to the huts and I found myself glancing at the mysterious husky beside me. He walked with such radiance, yet his steps were heavy and lumbering. He was pretty muscular for a dog. His ears were back and a he wore a neutral expression across his face. The scar if given him had healed well, but some of the fur around it was burnt off. His eyes shone under the stars.

"Night, scavenger," he sighed and walked off to his hut.

I watched him leave and turned to go to my own hut, but something stopped me. I felt myself drawn to the hut Luke had destroyed. Walking through the half door, I gazed around at the wreckage. The bench I had sat on was still there. I sat back down on it and remembered the events of that night. It was all so vivid.

I sighed and reached my arm (leg?) out across the empty fire pit. When my hand came in contact with nothing, I turned to leave. I lightly bumped into large figure.

"Scavenger, what are you doing here?" Kylo asked me, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him back. 

"Nothing," he frowned. "I just saw you were here and decided to follow you."

"Oh, I just remembered losing something here. Nothing is here, though, so I should probably be getting to sleep."

He nodded to me and faded into the darkness. I sighed. That was a close one.  
Blinking at the wreckage of the hut, I felt a twinge of something deep down in my heart. What was it?  
Shrugging off the feeling, I walked back to my hut and lay on the bed. Chewie had told me he was going to the Falcon to do some maintenance, so I was all alone. Sighing deeply, I stared out of the window at the stars. On Jakku, I used to lay on top of my AT-AT home and look up at the vast amount of stars. I used to wonder how big the galaxy was.  
I smiled at the memory. I remembered all the names I'd given to those constellations, but now I couldn't see any of them. I was looking at the same stars, but in a different place. I felt a strong urge to hop in the Falcon and go back to my home, to wait for my parents and look at those same constellations.  
But what would that do for me? I knew my parents were gone and I knew I couldn't go back.  
Then, I fell asleep.

I awoke to roaring outside my hut.  
Climbing off of the bed, I looked out the window.  
Chewie was cooking breakfast and talking to Kylo.  
Confused, I ran out of the hut to join the two.  
"Oh, you're awake Scavenger," Kylo mumbled when I reached the fire pit. "You sleep like a rock."

"Never heard that before," I frowned. "So, what we're you two talking about?"

"Oh, he was just scaring away the Porgs. He doesn't talk to me much."

"Oh, I wonder why, Supreme Leader," I snapped.

"Whoa, general. You're certainly snappy today. Want some roast Porg?" 

"I have food on the-"

"Save it. You never know when you might need that food, Scavenger. Best not to waste it," Kylo said. It was then I realized that he wasn't wearing his collar. He looked decent without it.

"Hm, you seem to be deep in thought," he shoved me a plate of meat. "Tired from bossing me around?"

"No, I'm tired because, uh, I'm not sure." I decided not to tell him about staying up half the night and looking at the stars.

"Well, once you finish your food, we should start loading all our stuff onto the Falcon. You told me we were leaving bright and early."

After I had eaten two plates full of meat, I went back to my hut and began placing all my belongings and scarves into a bag. I threw the bag that held my taped together lightsaber across my chest and tightened the straps so it stayed there.

A few minutes later, I was on the Falcon waiting for Kylo to bring his stuff. I sighed and sat down at the table. Chewie joined me soon after.

"Y'know Chewie," I sighed to the wookiee next to me. "He's less of a jerk than I thought he was."

"RGRRROWL."

"Can I talk to you? After the Falcon takes off? Alone?" I sighed. "There's something you need to know."

"RAAAWR."

"Hello Scavenger. Chewie, I'm ready to leave. Where do I put my stuff?" a voice spoke from the entry ramp.

"Put it in the, uh, quarters. Just because your stuff's in there, doesn't mean you get to sleep in there," I snapped. "Chewie and I are gonna start up the ship. You get reacquainted with your home."

"Yes, your majesty."

Once Chewie and I were in the cockpit, I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Finally. I can tell you."

"ROWLLLG?"

"Chewie, I have a problem," I said. "I think I might-"

"RUURGGHHH."

"Just wait, listen," I sighed. "It's gonna sound crazy, but you might have to deal with it."

"RROWL."

"Chewie, I think I might love him," I sputtered.

"ROWLFHHG?"

"Ben," I whispered. "I think I might love Ben Solo."

"RAAAWR!"

"I-I know. It's crazy, but Ben feels like a part of me in a weird sort of way. He feels like the other half of me. I know he's got a lot of problems and a galaxy to rule, so I think it's a lost cause," I sniffed. Tears began to leak from my eyes.

"rrrawrf," Chewie grumbled and pulled me in for a hug. I leaned in, sobbing.

"Leia asked me if I loved him. I know that I do," I cried, my voice wavering.

Suddenly, I heard a cough in the cockpit. I hadn't noticed before. I turned and saw nothing.

"Let's go Chewie. Let's go save the galaxy together."

"RRROWL!"

I cracked a smile and began flicking switches. Chewie began pressing buttons and soon, we were in hyperspace. 

"Well, we've got a full day and night ahead of us, Chewie."

"RAWR." 

"Time to relax," I smiled and we strode out of the cockpit. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to make Rey see Ben in the cockpit, listening to her and Chewie talk, but I felt like the story would escalate too fast if the two confessed their feelings. Right now, they both act like they hate each other, but we all know the truth.


End file.
